The invention relates to an electrical, manually actuated switch with a housing, in which a contact unit comprising switch elements is located, and at least one self-returning and eccentrically mounted switch with a switch tappet (switch peg) that acts on the switch elements.
An electrical, manually actuated switch of this type is known from DE 195 11 878 A1. This is equipped with a housing that accepts switch elements and several self-returning and eccentrically mounted switches, each of which has a switch tappet that acts on the switch elements. Each switch comprises an actuating bulge that is provided with two juxtaposed deposed actuating surfaces, said actuating bulge being oriented approximately parallel to the axis of the switch mount (bearing). The actuating force initiated on the side of the switch mount approximately parallel to the housing has the same direction of effect on the switch as the actuating force initiated on the opposite side approximately perpendicular to the housing. The housing of the electrical, manually actuated switch is fixedly connected with the steering wheel of a motorized vehicle, wherein the actuating surfaces of the switches project through a hole in the cover, i.e. a hole in the steering wheel housing (container, basin), surrounding the steering wheel hub Such an electrical, manually actuated switch is particularly suited for triggering (initiating) switching functions, for example for temporary speed control (cruise control) of the motor vehicle and/or for controlling operation or functions of a radio/cassette unit located in the vehicle. A circuit board in the form of a contact unit is located in the housing in conjunction with a spring unit fastened on the housing. Via actuation of a switch, the switch tappet acts on the spring unit and connects or interrupts current paths on the circuit board. The circuit board itself is rigidly fastened in the inner space of the housing. Frequently, such circuit boards are provided with switch elements, in particular with micro-switches, by which the switching or operational functions are triggered. Such micro-switches are cost-efficient to manufacture and simple to operate. Nonetheless, they are disadvantageous in that they oftentimes are destroyed or damaged when subject to an overload, namely through actuation of the corresponding switch, whence the electrical, manually actuated switch becomes unusable.